Taming the Sorce
by whitesidejasmine
Summary: Rosalina Halestone, a Source witch or a Sorce, returns to her hometown of Havenwood with her Aunt and cousin, where she not only has to deal with controlling her abilities but her but also her feelings for her Guardian, Aaron Pierce.


Chapter 1

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter as I walk up the steps of Havenswood High School with my cousin by my side. I barely miss walking into two idiots literally standing in the middle of the steps tonguing each other so fiercely it's a wonder they can still breathe.

"Ah" my cousin Luce responds "I think their cute, they're just not afraid to show their love is all." I look over and give her a flat look, my dear cousin is such a hopeless romantic sometimes it's disturbing.

" They can show their love easily without tongue raping each other on the front steps of the damn school."

I think it's easy to say that I'm not in the best mood this morning. This is me and Luce's first day at Havenswood High School. I may have been born here, but the few years that I did spend here as a kid didn't exactly having me jumping up and down to return. Unlike my cousin. Luce went all out today getting herself prepared for this day. Curling her long strawberry blonde hair, not leaving one strand out of place. Picking out the what she calls the "perfect first day of school look", which included an annoyingly yellow chiffon dress with white wedge heel platforms and a a white headband adorned with white and yellow daisies; classic Luce look. On the other hand my "perfect first of the day look" includes a long black loose plus size shirt that comes about mid-thigh, a black miniskirt on top of fishnet leggings, and my favorite combat boots with mini spikes on the toes. While my wavy, unkempt pale blonde hair falls to my mid back and around my face. My classic "I don't give a fuck look" because I really didn't when I threw it on this morning.

"Oh, come on Lina", Luce says looping her arm through mine as we enter the front doors "you can't be such a sour-puss for the whole year, this is our junior year, you know the one left before we're seniors and going to prom and getting ready for graduation."

"I think you highly underestimate my sour-puss abilities." She was wrong I could very well go the whole year in my unrelenting sour mood, I had done it since we came back to this place, and all I had was another 180 days and I would graduate this sure to be hellhole. I looked disgustingly at a group of boy with football letterman jackets talking about how many girls they hooked up with during the summer. Typical horny, high-school, assholes.

Luce just rolled her eyes at my last statement and stopped at a locker number that matched the one on her schedule. I glanced at my own schedule and saw that mine was only a couple lockers away, literally. There was only one locker standing in the way of me being right next to Luce and it irritated the hell out me. Who the hell did the locker system around here? How hard would it have been to just put both of our lockers together? I mean we did have the same last name and we were both registered at the same time, I mean really did we need some idiot between us. I think the idiot in question was somehow summoned by my thoughts because next thing I know someone is nervously clearing their throat from behind us.

"Um, excuse me I think you're standing in front of my locker." I turn around to see a boy with shaggy chestnut brown hair so long that it's falling into his eyes, standing with his hands in his pockets. He has a square boyish face and hazel green eyes that look warm yet uneasy like I'm going to punch him in the groin just for speaking to me.

"Um yeah, I guess I am. And?" I reply, waiting for him to respond. All this does is cause him to become more tense, still he doesn't take his eyes off my face, almost like he's trapped in my gaze. I'm used to guys looking at me like this, wide eyed and incapable of speech, or my personal favorite the "I wanna fuck you look" that comes along with some pervert with a filthy mouth trying to do exactly that. I'm aware of my physical attributes; the wavy pale blonde hair that accentuate my light pale gray eyes and porcelain skin. Along with the high cheekbones that models would kill for I would say I'm pretty hot. But despite all of this I find myself barely caring about what I look like most of the time, let alone how some douche bag, who just wants to get into my panties thinks I look. Just as the boy is about to sputter out a response, Luce comes to the poor guy's rescue.

"Lina,"she chastises "don't be rude."

The boy looks at her gratefully and tries for a better attempt at a conversation with her. "Hi, I'm Troy." he introduces himself sticking out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Luce and this," she says shaking his hand then pointing in my direction "is my cousin Lina, don't mind her by the way."

"Oh." he replies as I give a little sickly sweet wave. "Are you guys new here, I've gone here for three years and I've never seen you before today."

"Wow" I say sarcastically "That's rich considering this school let alone this town is so miniscule that you probably know everyone here like the back of your hand. Surely you would know if two girls you even had to think to ask that question to, went to this cramped little school." Havenswood wasn't a very big town, it had about eleven thousand residents occupying it, so it's not like you were running into somebody you didn't know everyday. What most of the residents didn't know was that was that some of their neighbors were way more than they seemed. They were Sorces or if you want to be more precise, Source Witches. Which is exactly what I and my cousin are.


End file.
